deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Kong VS Indominus Rex
King Kong vs. Indominus Rex is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. King_kong_vs_indominus_rex.png|DeviantArt KK vs IR.jpg|Simbiothero KK vs IR2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 What-if Death Battle King Kong vs. Indominus Rex.jpg|Venage237 King Kong vs. Indominus Rex.png|Arceusdon IMG_20180807_134748.jpg|Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Description Nature vs Science Which powerful one of a kind dinosaur killing monster will prevail Interlude Wiz: Nature and science both are deadly forces that often conflict with each and as a result they have created these two bad boys Boomstick: These one of a kind monsters have two hobbies killing people and Dinosaurs like King Kong the Eighth Wonder of the world Wiz: And the Indominus Rex the Hybrid terror of Jurassic World Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle King Kong Wiz: The Year was 1933 America was going through the Great Depression and New York was especially dull Boomstick: Yeah Actress Ann Darrow was broke and bored until a director named Carl took her to a scary island called Skull Island to be part of his next movie not knowing the secrets of the island ''' Wiz: Ann was captured by the island natives who threw into the jungle where she was found by King King a giant ape who was alone on the island '''Boomstick: Wow my childhood's awesome anyway Kong fell for Ann seeing her as his only companion and protecting her from T-Rexes I mean wHy on earth did this guy want to come here! Wiz: Actually they're V-Rexes after that Ann was reunited with Carl and the others but Kong tried to chase her down but was drugged by chlorophyll and taken to New York to be known as the Eighth wonder of the World Boomstick: While Being laughed at inside a Opera house Kong snapped and escaped confused and lost on the streets of New York Kong was reunited with her before being attacked by the Military making a last stand on the Empire State Building ''' Wiz: Kong downed many planes but the damage had been done he looked at Ann a Final time before falling off the building onto the streets below '''Boomstick: Noo! "cries into a tissue" Oh wait you saw nothing Kong was the last of his species and an extremely tough being Wiz: Being the last of the Megaprimatus Kong King Kong was extremely tough and strong and is armed with sharp teeth that could pierce dinosaur hide and deal serious damage Boomstick: Kong being a primate is extremely acrobatic and can easily swing around trees with arms and feet Even though he is easily 25 feet tall he has no problem doing so his arms are easily 10 ft long ' Wiz: He can easily grab and grapple foes with his arms and use them to grip onto hard surfaces like rocks even when a dinosaur is clamping down on his leg he can also use his feet to help with this as well '''Boomstick: And if that's not enough Kong can rip off branches and use boulders as weapons and aid him in a fight with his foes which he used to overpower the V-Rexes ' Wiz: Kong is also smarter than the average primate and is able to clearly read human emotion and multitask in a fight able to juggle Ann whilst holding off the V-Rexes which leads us Kong's greatest attribute his strength in general '''Boomstick: Kong can easily lift several hundred tonnes lift a tram and trash it to pieces as well break massive chains break a V-Rex's Jaw right open and shatter boulders with ease as well as hold his own against Godzilla Wiz: Kong also is incredibly durable he has thick hide and fur that have allowed him to be bitten by Dinosaurs and still keep fighting as well as shrug off low caliber gunfire and survive an island that is full of things wanting to kill you Boomstick: Kong is surprisingly fast and agile for his size able to travel across Skull Island with ease and scale the Empire State Building within a minute or two and can easily adapt and cope with the toughest of situations Wiz: Kong has a least 100 years of experience shown by his battle scars and can easily fight off the Islands Dinosaurs Bats and Creepy Crawlies and is feared by the animals and natives of the island Boomstick: Kong can easily smash boulders Fight three V-Rexes at once while juggling Ann and officially took down Godzilla ''' Wiz: But despite this he still isn't that smarter than a normal ape and is really easy to anger his body makes him a large target and he can still be taken down by gunfire as other than his skin he has no proper armour '''Boomstick: But Kong is the King of Skull Island for a reason and is not to be annoyed! Ann backs away as The V-Rexes surround her Kong jumps in and attacks the V-Rexes Indominus-Rex Wiz: The year was 2013 on the Island of Isla Nublar Jurassic World visits began to decrease people needed a new attraction to keep the park popular Boomstick: So they got Dr Henry Wu the guy who was partially responsible for the Jurassic Park Incident to make a new dinosaur I bet that works out well! Wiz: After compiling the DNA from many other dinosaurs and animals The Plan was a success and the creature came to life in the Jurassic Park Labs and was made with another sibling in case it got lonely Boomstick: Instead of hanging out the Indominus Rex ate its sibling and grew up in a safe enclosure it was assessed by Park Owner Simon Maursuri Two years later and even he began to fear it ' Wiz: Raptor keeper Owen Grady was sent to inspect the dinosaur but couldn't find it The Dinosaur used its camouflage to hide and ambushed Grady escaping its enclosure and going on a rampage attacking Young Kids Zac and Grey in the process but they escaped '''Boomstick: After killing Dinosaurs just for sport The Indominus Rex took control of the Raptors and Petrasaurs and set them on the park but the Raptors were restored to their original frame of mind by Owen ' Wiz: Eventually winding up at the Resort itself The T-Rex of the park was released to take on the Indominus who beat the Rex but as she prepared the final blow A Raptor Attacked her and She was defeated by the T-Rex and eaten by the Moasaurs 'Boomstick: The Indominus Rex was a psychopathic killer and one of the deadliest dinosaurs of all time it has many abilities ' Wiz: It can run up to around 35mph and is agile enough to react to raptors that move at nearly twice that speed and can dodge machine gun fire '''Boomstick: It's incredibly tough for a dinosaur filled with incredibly tough scales that can resist machine gun fire raptor claws and even RPGs and being only dazed by the latter it can also take bites from a T-Rex with minor injury Wiz: It's really strong able to lift and throw 1-4 tonne objects in the air with ease smash through buildings and smash a gyro sphere that was designed to take extreme abuse with safety glass Boomstick: And it has teeth that can easily puncture gyro spheres severely injure a T-Rex and devour a human fairly easily it can also regrow its teeth if it loses any during a battle ' Wiz: The Indominus Rex is extremely smart able to easily out fool humans has an impeccable memory and can come up with strategies to kill its enemies and organise armies of other dinosaurs to use against its foes '''Boomstick: To go with its sharp teeth it has really sharp claws that can one shot a human lift a one tonne truck and an ankylosaurs quite handily but the Indominus had the DNA of Six different creatures which grant it many traits ' Wiz: It has Gigtantasaurs DNA which provides its body and arms Raptor DNA to give it high intelligence and allows it to communicate with Raptors T-Rex DNA which provided its replaceable teeth and powerful roar 'Boomstick: It also has the DNA of various dinosaurs which gives its Cannibal traits and high speed The DNA of a Tree Frog allows it to change its body temperature The DNA of a Snake allows it to See in thermal imagery to counter stealth and Cuttlefish DNA allows it to camouflage to the point of being nigh invisible ' Wiz: The Indominus Rex is one powerful dinosaur with many traits that make extremely deadly and allow it to pull some pretty amazing feats 'Boomstick: It's managed to Nearly kill a T-Rex and kill two raptors as well a heard of Apatosaurs for sport fight despite being impaled by wood and metal and barely even notice it and tank an RPG at nigh point blank range and be dazed ' Wiz: But it's also psychopathic due being isolated and can be vulnerable to being teamed up on and Doesn't have any ranged attacks or ways to block them '''Boomstick: But with its Sharp teeth Claws and deadly mind the Indominus Rex is one dinosaur you would definitely want to run from The Indominus Roars DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! ''' On Skull Island King Kong was patrolling his territory on all fours when he saw in front of him a damaged tree this massive tree had fallen on the ground and remained there Kong looked it such a tree could have only been snapped by himself so something else must be here on the island Kong searched around more looking around seeing various vegetation strewn all over the place and claw marks on the trees and then he saw it a footprint fresh in the ground This footprint was larger than any of the usual predators here and it was still fresh Kong instinctively sniffed around the area and for a split second saw a bunch of white scales in the distance that instantly disappeared Kong decided to move around more becoming more agaiated suddenly from the right a massive dinosaur came roaring towards Kong who knocked it with his arm Kong beat his chest the Indominus Rex was here it was hungry and looked on at Kong ready to battle '''Fight! The Indominus roared and came on upon Kong trying to bite his neck but the ape turned Round slamming his fist into the Dinosaurs body The Indominus roared and slashed Kong's arm Kong winced but shrugged the Attack off The Indominus and punched its head the Indominus came upon Kong again snapping ferociously at Kong who did his best to ignore the roaring pain in his arm as his enemy dug his teeth into him Kong swung round knocking down the Indominus's head with his leg The dinosaur roared kicking Kong with his claws then knocking into him knocking them both into a tree slightly breaking it The Indominus slashed Kong's face Kong moved his head to the side leaving his neck exposed The Indominus tried to go for it but its teeth tasted the bark of the tree instead Turning round in a flash Kong Grabbed its neck and smashed it into the bark Indominus: Roaaar The Indominus turned rounds and lunged for Kong who speed around grabbed its neck and threw the dinosaur into a stack or rocks the two charged at each other again trying to impale each other on the sharp rocks The Indominus's bite roaring through Kong's arm as smacked the Indominus with his other arm and knocked into it The Indominus clawed at Kong's chest trying to bite at Kong's arm and neck while the ape was dodging it grabbing the Indominus's body and tossing it around damaging the vegetation The Indominus roared and rammed itself into Kong's face and chest knocking him back into the tree which cracked and fell on Kong's shoulder while smacking the side of his head leaving the ape dazed Kong: Arroaar The Indominus went for Kong who used the broken tree to gain leverage smacking the Indominus with his legs The Indominus charged again but this time Kong brought the broken tree in front of him the Dinosaur bit at it Kong moved it lower pressing against The dinosaurs neck and covering his arms Kong then rammed the Indominus into a cliff side hammering the The tree against the Indominus's neck repeatedly however the cliff side began to collapse and the rubble fell on Kong's head and neck forcing him to fall back The Indominus assessed the situation looking throughout the rubble but could see no sign of Kong the thermal radiation of something big suddenly came from the side as Kong knocked the dinosaur to the side who managed to dodge slightly avoiding the bulk of the blow but still was damaged The dinosaur moved back slashing Kong's side with his claws but Kong knocked it back and had his shoulder bitten but uppercut the Dinosaur and smacked it with a broken piece of bark the dinosaur retreated back into a clearing where Kong followed indominus: Roaar Kong: roaar A noise came from the side but Kong could see no Indominus Rex Kong turned around large noises were heard from behind him as suddenly the Indominus was visible and leaped onto Kong's back digging his front two teeth in Kong's neck and slashing Kong backed up smacking the Indominus into some rocks causing them to crack The Indominus charged into Kong's chest and suddenly the two fell onto a sloped rockey ledge the Indominus slipping and clawing into the ground while its legs were dragging its body weight down Kong was holding on to some rocks but was bitten in the leg by the Indominus and the two fell off the sloped ledge The two came onto a grassland below Kong's arm bleeding and his back chest and faces covered with fresh scratches the Indominus was covered with rubble and had some light injuries they both stared at each other and charged at each other The Indominus bit Kong's arm and slashed at Kong's chest Kong reeled back and knocked the Indominus over to the ground who Bit Kong's chest but Kong bore his weight on the Indominus body placed both of his hands at either side of Kong's jaw and pulled breaking The dinosaur's jaw as the Indominus fell limp and died Kong beat his chest and walked away K.O!! Results Boomstick: That was epic! Wiz: This was a pretty intense battle but Kong takes it for a variety of reasons 'Boomstick: First we will compare their speed Kong and Indominus are pretty equally matched in terms of speed while the Indominus can run around 35mph Kong can easily do that with both his arms and legs to do so and can so likely run faster ' Wiz: Strength wise Kong dominates while Indominus can lift 4 tonne objects with its claws Kong can easily lift and throw dinosaurs and lift big boulders and hit opponents with them and RIP open Dinosaur jaws 'Boomstick: While The Indominus can dodge bullets Kong can react to multiple V-Rexes constantly lunging at him which are similar to the Indominus and cope with it quite handily so he can cope with the Indominus ' Wiz: Durability wise they are pretty equal Kong has taken hits from Godzilla but has been killed by bullets and the Indominus may have extremely tough scales that can tank RPG's Kong could always hit it on the head and severely injure it just like that also while the Indominus's camouflage would help it doesn't use it that often especially against extremely tough opponents and Kong could just sniff it out so he can counter it 'Boomstick: While The Indominus was smarter Kong is extremely tactical he knows how to get into fights with dinosaurs and vicious creatures and get out alive based on experience Which leads on to the final point Kong has fought V-Rexes which are evolved dinosaurs and can beat them easily so he can do the same with the Indominus who is roughly the same thing ' Wiz: The Indominus has never fought anything like Kong before while Kong has fought V-Rexes for decades which are extremely similar to the Indominus in fact the only reason Kong had trouble with them is because there were three of them and he was juggling Ann But once there was only one and she was safe Kong owned it which he can easily do with the Indominus 'Boomstick: This ape was just superior in Mortal Kongbat! ' Wiz: The Winner is King Kong How many stars would you rate this battle (King Kong VS Indominus Rex)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Tragic Character - themed fights Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Black vs White themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:“Movie Monster” themed Death Battles Category:"Villain vs. Neutral" themed Death Battles